Never Dip Applepop and Pepper Jell-o
by Fickle Hippo
Summary: Percy wakes up in the middle of the night :D


**A/N: Hello everyone this oneshot has been brought to you today by the author Jeshhippo and her muse Itty Bitty Albatross and the number 48. Please enjoy the cuteness and review. If I get enough maybe I will add more a second cuddles. Oh and the name it just cute and silly don't look out for Jell-O... or though reviews might lead to some. ehehe.**

**Never Dip Applepop and Pepper Jell-o**

**Percy POV**

I wake up hearing a creaking, without even thinking my finger grip riptide tightly from its spot under my pillow. I slowly open my eyes but it is too dark to see. Slowly they creep step by step. Whatever or whoever they are, they are almost silent, and I can barely hear their soft breaths. When they are only a step away I sit up swinging riptide out, it turning into sword form half way there. I hear them squeak in surprise and I stop just before I get to where I think there throat is. With my other hand I flick on my bedside lamp.

"Nico?"

He just nods eyeing my sword. Oh right, sword first questions second. I quickly return it to pen form and throw it onto my bed side. I pull my knees up under my chin and pat the spot on my bed where my feet were asking him to sit.

"So what's up Nico?"

My stomach clenches as he sits and clasps his hands tightly in his lap, not taking eye contact of them.

"Well umm…"

"Wait nothing bad happened did it?"

"Oh no, it's, well it's silly. Don't worry just go back to sleep."

He stands and is about to walk away when I grab his wrist, slightly tugging him making him look at me.

"Nico you can tell me."

He nods and I tug him back down to sit on my bed again.

"Ihadabaddream"

"… What?"

With a sigh he starts again, slower this time.

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh."

We fall into an awkward silence, a few minutes pass and he begins to shift uncomfortably.

"Want to talk about it?"

He just shakes his head. I move to the other edge of my bed.

"You want to sleep here tonight?"

He checks begin to tint a light pink and I soon follow after, my blush at least two shades redder than his. Clearing my throat I try to look anywhere but in his direction hoping this becomes less awkward.

"I mean it would keep the bad dreams away right? And I don't know about you but it would be nice to just get one night's sleep without them."

Out of the comer of my eye I see him fidgeting trying to decide what to do. I'm almost sure he will think it is a ridiculous idea and storm out, but he surprises me.

"Are you sure it's ok I stay?"

He looks up and our eyes meet. His deep dark eyes look worried that I might change my mind, I just smile softly and pat the bed again for him to get in. He slips off his slippers, huh where do you get slippers with skulls on them? And stands up to climb in under the blanket. When he stands its then I notice he just wearing a simple black t-shirt and boxer shorts and thank god he is quick about slipping under the covers because the sight of those well-defined legs was making it hard for me not to stare. He lays down on his back and pulls the blanket up and then looks up at me slightly confused but very amused.

"You just going to sit there all night Perce?"

Right lay down don't stare. I lie on my side facing Nico and then quickly lay on my back when I realises that is just me starting again. But when I lay on my back our shoulder brush together and I feel goose bumps spread from my arm to all over my body. Just look at the ceiling and go to sleep Percy. It's not like you and Nico have never had a sleep over before. Wait that's right we haven't. But why should it matter really it's not like its strange that two guys share a now very small single bed when they are in a room full of empty beds, right, again that is weird. All of a sudden it becomes pitch black and I must have squealed because I hear Nico chuckle.

"Sorry Percy I thought it would be easier to sleep if I turned off the lights."

My eyes adjust and I look over and find him watching me. Gods I hope he can't see me blushing in the dark. Gods now we are both staring. He looks so handsome in the soft glow of the moonlight and I open my mouth to tell him that when I remember we are just friends and that would sound very strange. I quickly look back to the roof saying.

"Goodnight Nico."

"Night."

The roof has nine light fittings, though one of them is slightly tilted to one side, I should remember to straighten it in the morning. The paint properly needs to be touched up too, there are a few places where it has begun flaking, and maybe while I'm at it I should paint the walls as well, maybe a different colour? I also notice there is a spider living in the far corner. Ah the hazards of having such an open plan cabin. Luckily he is just a small looking spider nothing poisonous, but still I better remember to take him back outside tomorrow. Gods I wish I could sleep. I start counting Katobleps one, two, three… forty six forty seven forty nine…

"You missed Forty eight."

I jump so high I almost fall out of bed. Laughing Nico rolls onto his side facing me. I compose myself and copy him also rolling onto my side to face him.

"You have been counting out loud since thirty three."

"Oh… Sorry Nico I didn't mean to wake you."

He shakes his head saying "You didn't, I couldn't sleep either."

I find myself nodding not sure where to go from here. The silence is almost torturous, if I had a clock I would hear the endless ticking, but all I have is a digital one that is facing the wrong way so I have no idea how long we have been laying here staring at each other for. Maybe I should start a conversation, but about what? I start biting my lower lip and for a moment I think I see Nico's eyes drift down to them. He licks his lower lip and it's almost like he was hoping to do just that to mine. I release it with a small gasp and try to look very interested in the pillow we are now sharing, ok can't escape there, next I look at the at the wall behind Nico, ok not much better but I can't force myself to roll away. God why is it so hot? Distraction, I need a distraction.

"So, Nico…?"

"Yes Percy?" Gods when did he get so close? His breath is tickling my cheek. I look back and find he had shuffled a tiny bit closer. All I would have to do is lean forward and … Gods it really is hot in here. I take a deep breath trying to calm my frantic heartbeat.

"Umm"

He laughs then and slowly brings his hand up to my lips placing a single finger on them making me stop trying to speak and almost stop breathing. I search his eyes trying to work out what is going on. They are shining and warm and I melt into them, but I still have no clue what is going on. His hand moves to my jaw, his fingers feather light making me unsure if I should pull away or lean into them. They follow the line of my jaw to ear, his rubs his thumb once over the lobe and then a few more times just behind it. Then his hand moves to my neck holding me still. Very slowly he leans forward every inch closer he gets he stops, searching my eyes and then looks down to my lips and then another inch forward. I wish I could move. I wish I could think. The only thing that lets me know I'm still alive is that my skin is on fire where his breath hits my face. His nose brushes mine and he tilts ever so slightly to one side and brings our lips together. It is nothing more than a press and it takes me a moment to press back into him. But as soon as I do he moves away again. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and he chuckles sounding a little giddy.

He is looking at me expectantly. I have no clue what to say. Really I don't think my brain has caught up at all. I do feel strangely relaxed and happy almost like a huge weight has been lifted off me.

"So?"

I still can't make words form and he starts to look nervous he pulls his hand back and scoots a little back. Now the bed is to cold. His eyes look away.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that."

I start to stretch out my arm making him lift up slightly. I place my arm under his head and with my other hand pull him closer to my chest. His head finds that perfect spot on my chest so I can look down and place a soft kiss on the top of his head. He sighs and rests his hands on my chest too. This is the greatest I have felt in a long time. It feels like our bodies have melted into each other and it only gets better when he tentatively brings his legs closer, intertwining them. I find my other hand running firmly up and down his back every so often stopping to smooth his hair back. One of his hands traces patterns on my shirt tickling me.

"Nico?"

He looks up and I bend down quickly to bring our lips together once more. This time our lips move with each other's softly. The kiss conveys so much, how unsure with both are, but also how much hope we have that this will work. We both smile into the kiss. Our hands clutch each other closer almost scared to be apart but we don't deepen the kiss. At the moment this is all we need to tell each other. This is what we have waited for a long time, this is what we needed.

As we pull back I can't help but peck softly both his cheeks and the upturned corners of his mouth. He giggles and then he clears his throat trying to sound a bit manlier. I laugh and kiss his forehead. I look into his eyes and he looks back into mine. It is such a caring look we both stop laughing and just stare in wonder at each other.

"Goodnight Nico, I'll see you in the morning."

He grins at my promise and leans up for one final kiss.

"Goodnight Percy."

As he places his head back on my chest he kisses softly where my heart is, I respond by kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair until we both fall asleep snugly wound together in each other's arms.


End file.
